


The 12 Inches of Christmas

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Christmas Fluff, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hermione liked the idea of getting caught, It's okay because she likes it, Kinky, Multi, Oh no! Charlie catches them, PWP with plot, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Kingsley needs a date to the Yule Gala to keep the old biddies at the Ministry off his back. Hermione needs a date to keep Molly off hers. What happens when they decide to help each other out?(Spoiler: They fuck)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt/Charlie Weasley (minor)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 287
Collections: 25 Days of Kinkmas!, Good Girl Hermione





	The 12 Inches of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TakingFlight48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/gifts).



> A little something to kick off the holiday season!

Kingsley looked at the invitation in front of him and sighed. He was in his fourth year as Minister and no matter how hard he tried to get the event cancelled, the Department of Magical Resources still insisted on holding an annual Yule Gala. Bunch of interfering old biddies. They only threw the ball so they could sit at their table in the far corner and gossip about who was sleeping with whom, criticise the young women for 'dressing like Knockturn Alley workers', and get pissed on the Ministry's dime. He snatched the handwritten note attached to his invitation and read it again. 

> _ Minister,  _
> 
> _I_ _t would be nice if you brought a date this year that wasn’t your mother. No one trusts an unmarried man to run a country. Especially one as young as you._
> 
> _Estelle_

He crumpled the letter up and tossed it into the fireplace in his office. He was thirty-five for Merlin's sake, not twelve. So now he not only had to attend the blasted thing, he had to bring a date. And not just any date — he knew he had to bring someone they would approve of or he would have to deal with them the day they returned to the office after the Christmas holiday. This is not the way he wanted to start his weekend.

But who to invite?

Most women that would have been in his age group were married or had died in the war. So his options were women like Andromeda Tonks; beautiful but the mother of his late friend. Maybe he should invite Giselle. She was the secretary to the French Minister and was gorgeous if a bitch. And she had made it clear that she was interested in him. But then again, inviting her meant she'd think he was interested in her. And as much as he wouldn't say no to fucking her, he wasn't in the mood to deal with her emotions, which were a bit much even on her best days.

"Minister," his secretary's voice called through the orb on his desk. "Miss Granger is here to see you. She doesn't have an appointment and I have explained how busy you are."

Kingsley rolled his eyes at her annoyed tone. That woman hated everyone but was efficient so he didn't want to fire her.

"Send her in, Joan, then you may leave for the weekend."

Kingsley stood, waving his wand over his clothes to rid them of the wrinkles. Hermione walked in and he smiled warmly at her. They had become friends over the years since the war, exchanging letters when she went to Australia to retrieve her parent's memories, eating lunch in his office when he was free, looking out for George's pranks together at Order parties. She must have been fighting for creature rights in court today because instead of the normal Muggle business clothes she liked to wear she was in robes.

"Hermione," he greeted her, pulling her into a tight hug. "What are you doing up here?"

"I need you!" Hermione said, her voice muffled as her face was still pressed into his chest. "You have to help me."

"What's wrong? Do I need to have someone murdered? The Magical Hit Squad has been bored lately and would welcome the action."

She laughed at his joke. "I'll let you know if it comes to that. Molly Weasley is on the warpath again. You have to save me."

Kingsley chuckled as he moved Hermione to sit next to him on one of the sofas in his office. Molly Weasley had been determined to set Hermione up with one of her sons and it didn't matter which one. Even Percy, who clearly liked blokes, was an eligible match for Hermione, according to Molly.

"Which son this time?" Kingsley asked with a laugh.

"Oh hush you," Hermione growled. "Percy again. Stop laughing. She said, and I quote, 'just because he likes men doesn't mean he doesn't want a wife.'"

"And I am supposed to help you with that, how?"

"Go to the Yule Gala with me. If I have a date, she'll leave me alone. And I know Estelle and her interfering bints are already on to you about being single, so I know you aren't going with anyone."

"How do you know about Estelle?"

"Rode up in the lift with her and that other one, Karen, this morning and they were complaining about how _tragi_ c it is that you're gay, and 'so very attractive'."

"Because a single man in his thirties that's career focused _must_ be gay."

"If it makes you feel better, they think I'm 'that lesbian friend of Harry Potter'."

Kingsley laughed at how ridiculous the old ladies were. If someone was over the age of twenty and not married, they assumed they were gay. Just because most of the population got married right out of Hogwarts, didn't mean everyone had to. Especially people like himself and Hermione who were raised in the Muggle world until they went to Hogwarts. Kingsley's father was pureblood, but his mother was Muggleborn and had insisted he and his younger brother were raised to be comfortable in both worlds, including attending Muggle primary school. And it was common for Muggles to be into their thirties and not married.

He looked at Hermione again. She really was a beautiful witch. And she was no longer the teenager he had met all those years ago. She'd been working for the Ministry for three years and was quickly making a name for herself as something other than Harry's friend. Of all the women Kingsley could have thought to ask, she was the best option. Besides the fact that she could actually hold a conversation, she was fun, and would definitely get Estelle off his back.

"And when should we plan on telling Molly?" Kingsley asked.

"You'll do it? You're the best, Kings. I was thinking that if you agreed, we could tell her at the Order party tomorrow. And… well, I um… I told Molly I was newly dating someone so she would leave me alone so I need you to pretend that we've been on a few dates."

She said the last part in a rush and her face turned red.

"And what were you going to do if I had said no?"

"Lie and tell her he's a Muggle," Hermione stated without a hint of remorse on her face.

"So, you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend so Molly will leave you alone? Aren't we a little old for these games?"

"I didn't say boyfriend, I said dating. And you and I have had lunch together twice this month. That's like dating but without the sex."

Kingsley choked on air at her words. It wasn't that he saw Hermione as a sexless being, far from it, but he didn't expect her to bring it up so casually either. He would be lying if he said he hadn't wanked while thinking about her multiple times over the years. Especially since the last Order party when she had shown up in jeans that might as well have been painted on. Deciding to see how far he could push her, he moved closer to her and placed his arm behind her on the back of the sofa.

"And if I go as your _date_ to the gala, do you expect sex after?"

"Depends on how you move on the dance floor, Kings. I'm not wasting my time on a man with no rhythm."

Now that she had put the idea of sex in his head, he couldn't get it out. How long had it been since he'd been with anyone? Six months? A year. Fuck, that was much too long. Flicking his wand at the wireless he kept on his bookshelf, he stood and held his hand out to her.

"A little preview, my dear."

Laughing, Hermione stood up and allowed him to take her into his arms. She felt so good pressed up against him and he ran through the list of meetings he had next week to try and keep his erection in check. He wasn't her direct boss, but it wouldn't do to be poking her stomach with his cock in his office. She laid her head against his shoulder and he felt her breath wash over his neck before she kissed it gently

"I think you can safely assume that there will be sex after," Hermione said quietly. "And I should leave or there might be sex right now."

"Are you saying want me?" Kingsley asked, unable to resist teasing her. "I thought I was just a decoy for Molly."

"Not wanting to be harassed by Molly was the real reason I came up here. I didn't think you'd go for it. But as much as you keep pulling your hips back, I can tell you're interested. I won't embarrass myself by telling you how long I've wanted you."

Kingsley drew her closer, allowing her to fully feel how interested in her he was. "Do not doubt that I want you, little one. But not in my office. May I take you to brunch tomorrow before the party? And you can tell me just how long you've wanted me."

Hermione stepped out of his arms and he already missed the way she felt there. She walked towards his private Floo before turning to look at him. "Owl me the details and I'll be there."

* * *

_Holy Morgana, mother of magic!_ Hermione stepped out of the Floo into her flat, hurried into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed. Her knickers were drenched from her conversation and dance with Kingsley. Flicking her wand, her clothes were magicked from her body and into her laundry basket.

Slipping her hand between her thighs, she sighed as her fingers touched her clit. She needed release. Groping blindly into her bedside table, she pulled out her vibrator, cast a wandless cleaning charm over it, and turned it on.

"Fuck," she breathed out as she pushed it inside. With another flick of her wrist, it began to move in and out of her on its own.

Kingsley had been the star of most her fantasies since they rode that blasted Thestral, unable to see the things as they hurtled through the sky, fighting for their lives. His arm around her waist had been strong as he kept her tight against his body. Even if it hadn't been _her_ body at the time. Now she thought about how he had felt holding her just moments ago. His body was still hard even though he sat behind a desk. He was so tall that she fit perfectly under his chin. And the way he smelled… Merlin above! Like a walking lust potion. She had almost started humping him as she felt his erection pressing against her

Another few passes of her fingers over her clit and she came hard, yelling his name.

Lying on her bed, she cancelled the charm on her dildo and caught her breath as she thought back on the conversation with a clearer head. She really hadn't intended to start anything with him by asking him to the gala. She just wanted Molly off her back for the holiday season. But maybe now that he knew she was interested in him, they could become more than friends. They already got on wonderfully, and she really hoped they could build upon their years of friendship into something lasting.

An owl pecked at her window and she flicked her hand, wandlessly opening it. The bird flew to her bedside table and looked her up and down before hooting loudly and holding out its leg. _Cheeky little thing._ Hermione scanned the letter from Kingsley and giggled at his request that she wear the _'sexy little jeans'_ for their brunch tomorrow. Scribbling a reply on the back, she tied the parchment to the owl and sent him in his way.

Deciding she needed a shower and to search for the jeans he liked, Hermione pulled her vibrator from her body. Cleaning it, she placed it back in her drawer and walked towards her bathroom. She mentally went through her clothing and finally decided if she was going to pursue Kingsley, she wanted new knickers. Her mother always told her that you should never start a new relationship with old pants.

* * *

"I don't want to go in," Hermione said, standing with Kingsley outside the gate to the Burrow.

They had met for brunch in London near her flat earlier in the day and had not been apart since. After eating, they played tourist and walked around the Tower of London before going to the nearby Christmas market. Kingsley had teased her when she admitted that the crown jewels were her favourite part while he enjoyed watching the ravens.

While at brunch, they had behaved no differently than normal, teasing, laughing, and discussing current issues. But when they left, Kingsley had taken her hand and held it in his as they took in the sights. Talking about more personal topics, he had admitted that he wanted to date, and not just to keep Molly off her back. He told her he thought they would work well together and wanted to give it a go if she was willing. She had told him that she was _very_ willing. She had just sipped their hot mulled wine in the middle of the market when he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. Surrounded by blinking lights and festive music, it was just like one of those romantic comedies she loved so much. At least she wasn't cliché enough to lift her foot during the kiss.

"Molly will kill us if we don't attend," Kingsley said with only a hint of a laugh. "Plus, I can't wait to see the look on her face when we walk in together and she realises you aren't going to date one of her sons."

"Unless you decide you don't want me after the gala, then I'll be back in her clutches." Hermione was teasing him, but it was a real concern of hers. She'd liked him for so long that she'd be gutted if he didn't feel the same way about her.

"Look at me, love," he said, tipping her head up so their eyes met. "I like you. I'll be honest, I've thought about you naked, of course, but never as anything more than a friend. After this afternoon, I want to be with you. Make a go of it, like I said earlier."

Her heart lifted at his words and she told him she felt the same way. He pulled her close and kissed her again, lifting her slightly off the ground in his tight embrace. She wanted to stay out here all night and not have to be surrounded by people. But maybe they could get away with kissing at the party.

"George will have brought the mistletoe again. I wonder if it will be as powerful as last years where you had to kiss for at least a minute, with tongue, to get free."

"I better stick by your side, little one. I wouldn't want to have to watch you kiss other men."

"Last year I got trapped under it with Fleur." Hermione laughed at the memory of Bill staring at them open-mouthed. "I thought Bill was going to have a stroke."

"Yes, well blood rushing from your brain to your cock will do that to a man," Kingsley said. "I think I wanked to that kiss for about a week straight. And I'm sure I'm not the only one"

All thoughts of teasing him over the kiss left her mind as Kingsley pulled her to his chest and placed his hand under her chin, tipping it up. He pressed a hard kiss to her mouth before lightly nibbling on her lower lip. Hermione moaned, wanting to stay like this all night, but knew they couldn't.

"You're a wicked man, Kings. Let's go in before Molly comes out."

"But if we stay out here, I can kiss you all night. Or, a better idea; I could take you home and show you exactly how wicked I can be."

"I thought you said Molly would kill us."

"She wouldn't risk the Azkaban sentence for assassinating the Minister."

"Let's go," Hermione said, stepping back from him and taking his hand. "The sooner we get in there the sooner we can leave."

"You're right," Kingsley agreed, his voice clearly stating that he didn't really want to. "But I want one more kiss."

"Such a greedy Minister," she teased him.

* * *

As soon as they walked in the door Ginny spotted their entwined hands and squealed, rushing forward to hug them both. Questions flew out of her mouth faster than a Snitch and Hermione waited until her best friend stopped talking before answering her.

"If your mother asks, it's been about a month," Hermione told her. "We actually had our first date this afternoon. Yes, we're going to the gala together. Yes, we can go shopping for gowns, and no, the boys don't know yet. Did I miss any?"

"I believe she asked if I have a large cock," Kingsley said a wide smile on his face. "The answer to that is 'of course' even if Hermione hasn't had time to find out for herself yet."

"Kings, I can't believe you said that! The size of your dick is no one's business."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "If you play your cards right, it'll be your business tonight, love."

"Eeek!" Ginny squealed. "You two are so cute. Come say hi to everyone. They're going to freak. Mum is going to be disappointed you're not going to date Percy, but she'll get over it."

Kingsley kept ahold of her hand as they made their rounds of their friends. Hermione was pleased to see that no one gave them too hard of a time. Molly only looked disappointed for a second before asking when they were planning on getting married and giving her grandchildren. Thankfully Kingsley was the ultimate politician when he needed to be and gave her such a roundabout answer that the Weasley matriarch left them alone for the rest of the night.

They got trapped under the mistletoe a couple of times but kissing under the plant wasn't as awkward as it had been the year before. Unfortunately kissing Kingsley did make it hard to want to stay at the party. She just wanted to be home, in bed with her date. Preferably riding him until sunrise.

"Can we leave?" Hermione whispered in his ear after being freed from another bundle mistletoe. "I'd rather kiss you in private."

"Let's say goodbye and we can get out of here," Kingsley told her, already leading her towards Arthur.

After saying their goodbyes, they walked back to the boundaries of the Burrow. It had started snowing whilst they were inside and Hermione shivered as the cold seeped through her clothes. Kingsley pulled her close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yours or mine?" he asked her quietly.

"Yours," she answered. "I love your house."

"Hold on and I'll take you inside the wards."

They spun on the spot and arrived in his entryway. Kingsley lived in London like she did, but instead of living in a flat block, he lived in a terraced house with a small garden that backed up to Highbury Fields. His sitting room had a large fireplace and a balcony that overlooked the fields. They stood at the windows to watch the snow fall and the silence of the night, so rare in London, was comforting.

"I like having you in my home," Kingsley said, pulling her to stand in front of him, his arms wrapped around her as they looked out the window. "Will you stay tonight?"

"I'd like that," she told him.

"Is it just me, or does this feel really natural to you? Everything with you today was easy. Like we've been together for years."

"I think it's because we've been friends for so long, even if I've fancied you for most of them."

"Yes, I believe you were going to tell me how long you've wanted me. So, when did it start for you?"

She felt her cheeks flush at his question. She didn't want him to think she was pathetic for having a crush on him for so long. But he'd told her earlier that he wanted to make a go of it. Might as well start off by being honest.

"I'd noticed you before, of course, but it was that night we rode the Thestrals," she admitted. "You were so powerful and confident. And then I saw you around the Burrow before we left to go on the run. I couldn't stop thinking about you during those long months in the tent."

"And did you touch that sweet little pussy whilst you were thinking about me?" Kingsley purred into her ear, his hands moving from her waist to pull her hips back against his. She could feel his cock hardening behind her. One of his hands moved to play with the button of her jeans. "When was the last time you touched yourself while thinking about me?"

"Yesterday when I left your office."

His fingers unbuttoned her jeans and his large hand slipped inside her knickers. He started to slowly rub her clit as he continued to talk. "Tell me what you thought about, what you did. Teach me how to touch you."

Leaning back into his chest, she tried to gather her thoughts. "As soon as I arrived home, I took my clothes off and laid on my bed. I rub my fingers over my clit— yes, just like that. Fuck, Kings." She moaned as his fingers began to rub her faster.

"Keep going, please." His voice was husky and his hips were moving against her arse, rubbing his hard length against her. "What did you do next?"

"I took my vibrator and charmed to… to fuck me while I touched myself. I was thinking about you. How it felt to dance with you in your office. The way your cock felt against my stomach right there at the end."

She was breathing hard as his fingers sped up. Their hips were moving together and she wanted nothing more than to strip him naked and fuck him. His free hand moved from her hip, settling on her breast and squeezing lightly. Combined with his other hand, it was too much and she cried out as she came.

"Such a good girl," he whispered in her ear. "I want you. Right here. May I?"

Nodding her head, she waved her hand to banish their clothes from their bodies to the nearby coffee table. With another flick of her wrist, the glass window in front of her warmed. Bending over, she placed her hands on it and looked over her shoulder at Kingsley. His eyes were fixated on her exposed cunt and he was slowly stroking his cock.

"You going to look at it all night or are you going to play with it?" she teased him.

His eyes snapped to hers and he smirked before moving closer to her. Running both of his hands up her legs, he slapped her arse causing her to groan. Massaging her flesh, he spread her open with his thumbs. Before she could tell him to get a move on again, he dropped to his knees and his tongue was licking her cunt. Bracing herself on the window more securely, she pushed her hips back into his face. His mouth vibrated against her as he reacted to her movement. One of his hands tightened on her hip and the other reached around her to play with her clit again as his tongue began to thrust in and out of her.

"Yes, Kings! Right there. Fuck. So close."

She wasn't sure if it was ten minutes or ten seconds that had passed when her orgasm hit, causing her to yell his name. All she knew is that she was nowhere near done for the night. Kingsley must have been able to read her body because before her pussy was done contracting, he was standing and tapping against her entrance with his hard cock.

"Are you ready for me, little one?" he asked her. "Ready to see how that toy of yours compares with the real thing?"

"Oh gods, yes."

As soon as she answered him, he began to push into her until his hips met her arse. Her back arched as he filled her. There was no comparison between him and her favourite toy. He was longer, thicker, and best of all, he wasn't a toy.

"Fuck, love. Your cunt is so tight and wet. You feel so fucking good."

"So full. Fuck me, please. I need you to fuck me."

His hips started to move slowly, his cock grinding in her but not giving her the friction she needed. "I like the way you beg, little one. Ask me again."

"Please, Kingsley. I need your cock. I need you to fuck me until I scream."

"Right here against the window where anyone can see you?" he asked, his hips grinding harder against her. "You like being on display? Showing the world how your tight cunt looks wrapped around my large cock? Is that what you want?"

"Oh fuck," she muttered. That was exactly what she wanted. Her eyes looked out the window. There were people in the park having a snowball fight. At any minute they could turn and see what they were doing in his house. Her pussy contracted and a new wave of arousal washed over her at the thought. "I want that. I want people to watch us fuck."

"Good girl, telling me what you want. I'm going to make your depraved fantasy come true." He pulled out of her and she cried out in disappointment. "Don't worry, little one. Stand up. That's right. Now press your entire body against the window. Yes, just like that. Lift your leg, love. Yes, show the world that pussy. Now hold on."

Kingsley muttered a charm and a platform raised next to her so she could rest her foot on it instead of trying to keep it elevated on her own. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled them over her head, keeping them there with one of his hands. Her entire body was pressed against the window, her breasts smashed against the glass, and her dripping core on display exactly like she wanted.

"So fucking perfect," Kingsley said as he pressed his cock against her entrance once again. "Now let's give the world a show. I want your pussy dripping by the time we're done. I want you to come over and over again. Then I'm going to pump you so full."

"I need," she began but her brain was having a hard time working. His words had turned it to mush. Her hips were thrusting against the window as she talked, searching for any friction she could get.

"What do you need, little one? I want to give you everything you desire."

"My bag." He summoned her beaded bag for her and she wandlessly summoned what she needed from it before tossing it on the floor behind them. Her hips were still moving and she tried to still them as she slipped the bullet vibrator against her clit, using a sticking charm so she wouldn't have to hold it. Turning it on, she groaned and put her hands back over her head. "I need my clit sti… stimulated to come that much."

"What a smart witch you are," he told her before he slammed into her, pressing her harder against the window.

Her vibrator clacked against the glass, its metal length pushed against her clit causing her to come instantly. He hissed in pleasure as her pussy began to pulse around him. He pulled out and thrust back into her. The head of his cock rubbed against her G-spot with each pass as he began to piston in and out of her. Eyes rolling back in her head, she shut her brain down completely and just let the feel of their bodies combining rule her.

"Fuck, love. Your cunt. Merlin. So fucking good. So perfect. It's mine now. Tell me! Tell me I own your pussy."

"It's yours. You own it!" she cried out. Another orgasm tore through her and she felt her wetness start to run down her leg. She'd never been so turned on, so completely lost to lust. She never wanted it to end. She knew at that moment she was hooked. Addicted to him. Ruined for all other men. "Harder, Kings. Make me yours."

"Yes!" he hissed out. "You're mine, little one. My good girl. My cunt."

His lips found her neck and he sucked hard before moving on to another spot. She knew he was marking her. Littering her body with bruises so everyone could see she was his. The thought of going out in public, having people know what they had done, that they'd been fucking, caused her to tighten around him again. She'd spent many evenings with her sex toys, training her body to come over and over again but she'd never had a man cause her to have multiple orgasms during sex. Kingsley was pulling them out of her like it was effortless.

"I'm never giving you up, girl. I'm yours as much as your mine." His hips stuttered as he spoke to her. "Do you want to own me?"

 _Merlin fucking Morgana!_ There was nothing she wanted more. "Yes, Kings! You're mine. That cock is mine. Give me your come. I need you to come inside me. Please."

"So greedy for my come, little one. But I'm not ready to come yet. I need to feel more of your juices. I want a fucking puddle on my floor first. I want to finger your arse. Do you want that?"

"Yes!"

His hand left her wrists and she heard him spell them to the window. His magic rushed over her, causing her to come again, as he whispered the spell to ready her body for his fingers. He rubbed his lubed fingers over her arsehole before working his finger inside. Within moments, he was pulling out to press two inside her.

"I want this hole, too," he told her. "Would you like that?"

"I've never… no one has ever…" she trailed off when she couldn't find the words.

"No one's ever fucked your arse?" At the shake of her head, he groaned. "Do you want to me fuck you there? Show you show good it can be?"

"You're the only other person to touch me there."

"Fuck, little one. A hole just for me."

She nodded, unable to form words the words she wanted. She wanted to tell him that her whole body was his to play with, his to control. Every part of her belonged to him. Her body was winding tighter and tighter and she needed to come again. Needed him to empty himself inside of her.

"Put your fingers in my mouth," she begged him. "I want you in all my holes as I come again."

"Fuck me, love," he growled out. He slipped two fingers into her waiting mouth and groaned as her tongue began to dance over them. His hips began to move faster and he was pistoning his fingers in and out of her arse. "So close. So fucking close. Come for me again. Squeeze my cock with that tight cunt of yours."

Her screams were muffled by his fingers as his words pushed her over the edge. Everything around her went black and the only thing that existed was the vibration against her clit and his cock pumping his essence into her. Her body began to shake from the way they'd fucked and if it wasn't for the charm keeping her arms attached to the window, she was sure she would have collapsed.

Kingsley's whispered _Finite_ released her vibrator from her pussy and she heard it clatter to the floor. Her arms dropped to the side but he caught her before she could fall. Her body was limp in his arms as he said a few cleaning charms before turning her around and picking her up. He Apparated them but her eyes were closed and she was too tired to look where they were. It wasn't until the water began to run that she realised they were in his bathroom.

Manoeuvring her like she weighed nothing, Kingsley sat them in his large tub and she sighed as the hot water covered her body. The faucet was on the side of the tub and she lifted her hand to let the water run over it.

"Holy fuck, Kingsley," she said, finally able to speak again. "That was… well, we're doing that again. You… Merlin, you're good."

He chuckled and the vibration of it went through her. "I… It's never been like that before. Ever. I don't even… I… fuck. Definitely doing it again." He gripped her hips and turned her over in the water so they were facing each other. His eyes were dark with desire. "I want to do that all the time, little one. I wasn't just talking when I said I belong to you. I'm yours."

Arousal went right from her heart to her pussy. She'd already come so many times and still, she wanted more. The things this man did to her. Feeling brave, she kissed him before moving away from him. He went to speak but she held her hand up. Getting out of the water, she sat on the edge of the tub on the opposite end from him and propped her leg over the side so she was completely exposed to him, thankful there was a wall behind her to keep her from falling.

Running her hands over her body, she tweaked each nipple before letting one hand fall between her legs. She pushed two fingers into her still dripping core and brought them out covered with their combined come. She licked them clean and Kingsley groaned at the site. Dipping her fingers back in, she brought them to her swollen clit and began to circle it.

"See this cunt, Kingsley?" she asked but didn't wait for a reply. "See how wet it is just for you? Do you like watching me rub our come all over it? I think you do. This cunt is yours." Her pussy contracted at her words and she moved her fingers faster. Kingsley was panting across from her, making her feel powerful. "I've imagined you fucking it so many times. I've cried your name out in my empty flat as I've fucked it over and over again with my toys." She was so close. She gathered more of their fluids from her opening to rub over her clit. "I want you to watch me come. I want you to see your cunt spasming at the remembrance of what you did to it. What you do to me. I'm yours."

Her body went rigid as she called out his name and it echoed off the tiles in his bathroom. Pulse after pulse went through her core. Kingsley moved forward and pulled her hand away from her body, bringing it to his mouth. His tongue licked all around her fingers, cleaning them. He kept his eyes on her as he pulled them out and moved to lick her cunt. He licked her until every trace of their coupling was cleaned from her body before pulling her back into the water to lay on his chest.

"Five minutes, then we're cleaning up and going to bed," he said. "Then tomorrow I'm fucking you the entire day, little one."

"A perfect day," she told him.

* * *

Kingsley woke up the next morning, Hermione's small body encased in his arms and knew that he wanted to wake up to this every morning from now on. The night before had been more than he could have ever imagined. Hermione was everything that he had ever wanted in a woman. Completely unashamed of her own desires and body. And the way that she had felt wrapped around him was so much better than any woman before.

And if the sex hadn't been mind-blowing enough, her little show in the tub was enough to convince him that she was a woman for him.

Making his way out of bed, he left her behind and went into the loo to get ready for the day. After getting dressed, he went downstairs and made them breakfast before bringing it back upstairs with him to wake her up with.

"Good morning, little one," he said. "Time to wake up"

Hermione yawned and stretched but did not open her eyes. "I don't want to wake up. Your bed is so comfortable and I feel like I was run over by a lorry last night."

"I have potions and food for you."

"Coffee?"

"Black with an extra shot of espresso, just the way you like it."

"If you keep it up, Kingsley, I'm moving in."

"I don't put my towels in the hamper, so you might want to rethink that."

"Men are the worst. It's not hard." She huffed and sat up. "The hamper is like a foot from where you throw it on the floor."

"There's my fiery little princess," he teased. "I knew that would wake you up."

"Jokes before coffee is how you get killed, Kingsley. Do you want me to kill you?"

He laughed as she glared at him and walked to this bathroom. Settling himself in bed, he flicked his wand to open the curtains and watched as the snow continued to fall outside as he sipped his tea. He had been lucky to find a house in such a great location and the view from his bedroom and it's attached balcony was one of his favourites.

He thought back over the night before again and felt his cock begin to stiffen at the memories. Who had he been? He wasn't one to be possessive or even that vocal during sex but he hadn't been able to help himself. With Hermione, he wanted to talk to her non-stop whilst he was buried inside her. The way her body reacted to his words was addicting and he wanted it again.

The bathroom door opened a crack and he heard the sound of something being summoned before Hermione's beaded bag whizzed by him and into her outstretched hand. He wasn't sure what all she kept in there but she never went anywhere without it. To say that he was shocked when she pulled out a vibrator the night before it would be an understatement. He didn't think he had ever met a woman who carried sex toys in her purse, but after watching her use it he thought it was the best idea any woman had ever had.

He had just refilled his teacup when Hermione exited his bathroom. She was wearing one of his jumpers and nothing else. Her long, tan legs were on display for a moment before she hurried over to the bed and curled in under the duvet.

"I thought I had more clothes packed in my bag, but I only had a pair of knickers," she told him. " I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your jumper."

"I don't mind at all," he told her. "I think it looks sexy on you and I can't wait to take it back off of you."

"Should we talk about last night?"

"Was my talking during sex too much for you?"

"Not at all. I've never been with someone so vocal and I loved it. You have to know it speaks to the intellectual side of me. I was wondering how you felt now that it's the next day. Before we slept together you said you wanted to give it a go. I still feel that way, but wanted to see how you were feeling."

"I think I want you more now than I did yesterday, little one. There is no way I am giving you up after what we shared. And it has the added benefit of keeping Estelle off my back."

Hermione laughed. "That's true, but it will put Molly and your mother on our backs to get married and have children. who knows how long we can keep them at bay."

"We'll deal with them the same way we always do, giving them half-truths and long answers until they leave us alone. But my mother will want to meet you, officially, at the gala I'm sure."

"I'm looking forward to it. Do you have a preference for what colour dress I wear?"

Kingsley looked at her as she continued to eat trying to figure out what she meant. Why would he care what colour she wore? He was her date. He was just happy she was going with him and couldn't care less about what she wore. When she was between bites he asked her what she meant and she explained how the other people she had gone with had always told her what colour she could or could not wear, including the Gryffindor men who told her she should never wear green. Kingsley shook his head at the boys she had been on dates with.

"Love, I don't care if you want to wear a grocery bag to the gala," he told her. "As long as you're with me that's all that matters to me. Personally, I think you would look amazing in green if you want to wear that. "

"Really? Because I think it's a colour that looks good on me but it wasn't worth the hassle."

"Then that's what you should wear if you can find a dress you like. I trust Ginny will help you?

Hermione went on to explain to him in detail how she went shopping with Ginny every year for a dress and how her friend always convinced her to wear something sexier than when she thought she should. Kingsley liked the way that Ginny thought and told Hermione she should wear what she felt most comfortable in even if she thought it was too risqué for a Ministry Gala.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the tri-fold mirror and turned side to side to make sure everything was perfect for the gala. Taking Kingsley's advice, she had purchased a dress that she felt sexy and confident in. It was deep green and was fitted from her chest to her midthigh. There was a split on one side that stopped a few inches above her knee and showed off her shapely legs as she walked. It had a halter top and left her back exposed except for one ribbon that tied in the middle. To keep the back of the dress from being covered up she pulled her hair into a low messy chignon.

Harry had offered her use of the Potter family jewels and she had selected a pair of drop emerald and diamond earrings that had belonged to his grandmother. She wasn't the type of person who paid attention to her looks all the time, but even she had to admit that she looked sexy. It had been two weeks since her first date with Kingsley and she was looking forward to announcing their relationship publicly. Whilst they were free to go out in the Muggle world, it would be nice to be able to go out in the Wizarding community without having to pretend to be friends.

She had just finished putting an extra outfit for the next day in her beaded bag — charmed to match her dress — when she heard a heavy knock on her front door. Opening the door, she beamed at Kingsley in his tuxedo. She was so thankful that for galas he preferred Muggle fashion because Kingsley in a tuxedo was so much sexier than Kingsley in dress robes. Whilst he looked better than most men in his robes, the way that Muggle trousers hugged his arse was something that no one should miss.

"Merlin, Hermione," Kingsley said. "You look so beautiful, little one. Turn around so I can see the entire thing."

As she turned in a circle he gave a low whistle and placed his hand on her hip to stop her. She laughed when he asked if they could stay behind from the gala and he could fuck her while wearing the dress. As much as she wanted to stay in bed with him all night, she knew that they needed to attend. It wouldn't do for the Minister for Magic to not be at a Ministry event.

He picked up her dress cloak from the coat rack and twisted over her shoulders, fastening it under her neck and softly complaining that he didn't like that it covered her dress. Confirming that she was ready, he wrapped her in his arms and Apparated them to his office at the Ministry. Whilst the rest of the community entered through the public Floos and Apparation points, the Minister always entered the ball from a charmed staircase that led from his office into the ballroom. The magical community loved a grand entrance.

Taking her cloak from her, he tossed it over his sofa and pulled her into his chest, kissing her deeply. They still had a few minutes until it was time for them to make their entrance and she was happy to spend it in his arms. Thank Merlin from magically placed makeup that didn't smudge or fade until she removed it. The clock on his desk chimed and he stepped back from her.

"Are you ready, little one?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she told him, leaving out the fact that she had butterflies in her stomach.

Taking her hand, he wrapped it through his arm at the crook of his elbow. Leading her towards the door that appeared only during these kinds of events, he opened it. As they stepped out onto the balcony, a fanfare played through the ballroom and she fought to keep her eyes from rolling. It wouldn't do for the Minister's girlfriend to look annoyed. Plastering a smile on her face she let one hand trail down the handrail to keep her balance as he led her towards the crowd that was clapping and waiting below.

He kept a smile on his face but whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "isn't this fun?" he teased. "I like being Minister and making changes to our society but all this pomp and circumstance is not for me. I would prefer to have you naked underneath me in bed."

Hermione felt her face blush at his words. "Kingsley, you can't say things like that when we're in public. I'm not like you and I can't keep my face straight. Everyone will know what we're thinking. "

"I know. I thought you liked the idea fucking where everyone can watch you."

"Just for that, I'm going to tell your mother that I'm pregnant."

"You don't play fair, little one. If you try it I'll tell Molly she can't plan our wedding."

"Truce?" she asked as they were a few steps from the bottom of the staircase.

"Truce," he agreed.

Hermione was thankful for stabilizing and cushioning charms on her heels as she made another round of the ballroom with Kingsley meeting dignitaries from their own Ministry and other Ministries around Europe. One of the girls in the French group glared at her and when she asked, Kingsley told her that Giselle had been after him for the last two years but he refused to give in to her.

They were finally able to sit when dinner was served and she had a nice conversation with the French Minister for Magic about creature rights and how they varied in France compared to Britain. The French were much more progressive and their creatures enjoyed rights that they did not have in Britain. The Minister offered for her to come and visit their country at any time and work with their Department of Creature Rights to learn more about the changes that they had made to improve their situation in Britain.

After dinner was over Kingsley led her to the dance floor to open the dancing portion as customary. She had watched him do this for the last four years with his mother and had a vision herself in his arms more than once. It was kind of surreal to be standing here dancing with him this year instead.

"You dance beautifully, little one," he whispered. " I'm getting so many jealous looks."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Hermione said. "I don't think anyone is jealous of you."

"I don't know, look at Lucius Malfoy, to your right. He's looking at you and stroking that stupid walking stick of his. I think that metal snake might have a stiffy from how it's being rubbed. "

Hermione glanced to her right and laughed as she took in the sight of Lucius wanking his walking stick. She didn't think it was her he was looking at but it was clear that he was thinking about somebody, and his penis. Her eyes landed on a table and she groaned. Kingsley's mom and Molly had their heads close together and we're whispering frantically.

"Our mothers are talking," Hermione whispered and Kingsley followed her gaze.

"Son of a bitch! There's nothing for it. We're going to have to get married and have babies now. I hope you're ready."

"Do you think we can just run away and elope?" Hermione asked. "You didn't attend Bill and Fleur's wedding, and whilst it was beautiful, that is not something I want for myself."

"I'm not ready to get married yet, but what kind of wedding do you see for yourself?"

Hermione smiled at the way he prefaced his question. As much as she liked him and was enjoying the two weeks they had spent together she was nowhere near ready for marriage either. She could only assume that he had been with women who wanted to marry him if nothing else then for his status in the community.

"I've always seen myself as getting married in a small beachside ceremony. Just my closest friends and family. No more than twenty people. You?"

"I never really thought about what kind of wedding I wanted. I think that is more of a female thing. I do know I don't want something big. Especially after being Minister, I know that large crowds where I'm the centre of attention are not for me. But I think if I got married whilst I was still Minister we would have to have some kind of large reception. I think the community would feel like we owed it to them."

"Like we're members of the royal family?" Hermione teased. "I always liked to pretend that I was Princess Diana or Margaret Thatcher. I wanted to be as strong and powerful as Thatcher but as beautiful as Diana."

"I think you have them both beat, little one. You are far more beautiful and far stronger. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Hermione danced with a few different people throughout the night. Harry had told her how beautiful she looked as they awkwardly spun around the dance floor. She had had to slap the French Minister's hand off of her arse when they danced together. He just laughed and said that it was worth a try and then offered his services if she and Kingsley ever wanted to try a ménage à trois. Bill had asked her to dance and expertly let her in a waltz.

"You look stunning today, Hermione," he told her. "I've never seen you in green before. It is a wonderful colour on you."

"Thank you, Bill," she said. "Your sister helped pick it out."

"How are things with you and Kingsley? Is he treating you right? I know he's the Minister for Magic but if you need Charlie or me to kick his arse we're more than happy to."

Hermione laughed and pulled Bill into a hug. He had always acted like her big brother. "Thank you, but he treats me well. You know what a good guy he is."

"I do, but even the best of men can be an idiot sometimes. Just ask my wife."

Hermione followed his gaze to where Fleur was yelling at the French Minister for Magic who had clearly tried to grab her ass as well. That man really needed to learn how to control his hands whilst in England. She didn't know if the French ladies were more receptive to his advances, but clearly, he was striking out at the gala.

"That man has no scruples," Bill said, laughing. "Luckily Fleur knows his grandmother so she's not afraid of him. I do love watching her yell at someone that isn't me. Her temper is sexy."

"Go take your wife home, Bill," Hermione commanded. "Victoire needs a sibling to play with."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. And you know mum is waiting for you and Kingsley to give her grandchildren. Maybe you should leave early too. Start making a cousin for Victoire."

"It's been two weeks, William Arthur. You keep that baby talk out of your mouth!"

Laughing, he hugged her goodbye and went to take his wife home. Which is exactly what Hermione wanted to do. She couldn't wait to curl up in bed with Kingsley. She didn't even care if they had sex or not, she just wanted to be alone with him.

Hands wrapped around her waist from behind and she smelled his cologne as he placed a kiss on the side of her forehead. Cameras flashed but she kept the annoyance off her face. Whilst she hated the press, she wanted them to know that she was happy with Kingsley.

"Are you ready to go home, little one?" he whispered in her ear. "I want to take that dress off you."

"Can we?" she asked. "It isn't too early?"

"We've been here nearly four hours. I could have left after three. So unless you want to stay, we should head home."

"I'm ready."

Instead of using the staircase to go back to his office, they made their way to the lift lobby. As soon as the metal grate closed and the lift started to move, he pinned her to the back wall and began to kiss her. Reaching down, she palmed his cock and began to rub him through his trousers.

His hands were on her breasts when the lifts slowed and the doors began to open. He stepped back and pulled her, holding onto her hand as he practically dragged her to his office. As soon as they were inside, he pressed her against the door. She could still hear the music drifting up from the Atrium when he ground his hard cock against her.

"Want you, little one," he growled. "Right now."

"We're in your office, Kings," she protested, "and your windows look out over the gala."

"No one will see if we don't want them too."

She hesitated for a moment. She wanted him and didn't want to wait but her inner Goody Two-Shoes was reminding her that fucking in her place of employment was not appropriate. But her body was screaming at her mind to shut up and bend over. Making up her mind, she walked over to his desk, hiked her dress up over her hips and sat on the top, spreading her thighs.

Kingsley moved to stand in front of her and looked from her exposed pussy to her face and back. "Where are your knickers?"

"At home," she told him.

"Are you telling me that you've been walking around all night without knickers?"

"Yes…?"

"Thank Merlin I didn't know because I would have taken you right there in front of the entire party."

He opened the fly on his trousers, pulling his already hard cock out and rubbed it against her sodden folds. As he pushed into her, the song playing from the gala changed to the revised version of _God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs_ and she couldn't hold back the laughter that burst out of her. In the entire world of music they could be fucking too, it had to be one about Hippogriffs and Harry Potter.

2013/12/god-rest-ye-merry-hippogriffs/

_God rest ye merry Hippogriffs_

_Let nothing you dismay_

_Remember Harry Potter_

_Is here for Christmas day_

_He saved us all from Voldemort's pow'r_

_Which now has gone astray_

_Oh tidings of elf heads on the wall_

_Heads on the wall_

_Oh tidings of elf heads on the wall_

"Kings," she said, still laughing, "we have to stop. I can't with this song playing."

"Cocking blocking music," Kingsley muttered but pulled out of her and fixed his trousers as he helped her off his desk. "Let's go home and we'll find music that doesn't talk about your brother."

She was still giggling but managed to get a quick "thank you" out before he Apparated them to his house.

* * *

Kingsley stood in his bedroom looking out the French doors that led to his balcony and smiled. He'd spent the night before celebrating Christmas Eve alone with Hermione after leaving his mum's house. His mother loved his new witch and he knew he'd be getting a lecture about making an honest witch out of her soon. They'd only been together for three weeks, but he knew his mother didn't care.

After they'd returned home, Hermione had played with his personal Christmas cracker as they watched old holiday movies until he couldn't stand it anymore and fucked her hard as John McClane fought terrorists. He was pretty sure hearing the phrase _'Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker'_ right after coming was the manliest thing to ever happen to him.

"Good morning, Kingsley," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head in the middle of her back.

"Morning, love," he said. He grabbed her hands and tugged her so she was in front of him, her back to her chest and kissed the top of her head. "It's a white Christmas."

It had started snowing around mid-day on Christmas Eve and it was still going. The fields behind his house were empty of humans and the only thing that disturbed the fresh snow was the occasional fox trail.

"That's a lot of snow. Looks like Father Christmas gave us the Twelve _Inches_ of Christmas."

"I'll give you twelve inches, little one," he teased her.

"Will it taste like a candy cane?" she quipped. "That's my favourite sweet you know."

"Why don't you get on your knees and tell me?"

"Will you eat my mince pie after?"

She tipped her head back so she was looking up at him and he could tell she was trying to hold back her smile. He spun her around and she laughed as he started kissing her. How in the fuck had he gotten so lucky to have such a queen as his witch?

"Now I'm hungry. Let's eat then we can sample each other before we head to the Burrow."

They spent Christmas morning curled up on his sofa until it was time to go. They'd exchanged presents and Kingsley had loved the box of action film DVDs Hermione had gifted him. She'd screamed and hugged him when she opened the itinerary he'd given her to accompany him on his official trip to New Zealand with an extra week in the country to explore the country together. He had a suspicion that official work trips were about to get a lot better. Good thing Hermione could do her research job from anywhere unless she needed to be in court.

He'd wanted to fuck her as she slipped on her grey sweater dress and little boots before they left for Christmas dinner at the Burrow. How was he supposed to sit through family dinner when she looked like that? Maybe he could wear his cloak the whole time to hide his erection. Except Bill would take the piss out of him for it.

"You look nice," she said, looking over her shoulder in the mirror as she fastened her necklace.

"I have to up my game if I'm going to be next to you, love," he said, coming to wrap her in his arms. He felt like he could never stop touching her.

"I want you, Kingsley. But Molly will kill us if we're late."

"Let's go. And we'll come back here as soon as socially acceptable."

The Burrow was crowded as ever when they arrived. Since his own family celebrated on Christmas Eve, he'd been coming to the Weasley Family Christmas since the year he joined the Order of the Phoenix. But this was the first time he'd come with someone and he couldn't be happier to have his little one on his arm.

She'd just left to help Molly finish something in the kitchen and he'd been enjoying the view of her arse in her dress as she walked from the room.

"Fuck, you're a lucky bastard, Kings," Charlie said, coming to stand next to him. His head was tilted to the side as he watched Hermione. "How does she get her arse to bounce like that when she's just walking?"

"No clue, mate. But thank Merlin she does."

"You willing to share? She'd look like a treat between us."

"Maybe one day but I think that's up to her, not me. Doesn't she think of all you gingers as brothers?"

"Only if she sucks her brother's cocks."

Kingsley sputtered. "Excuse me?"

Charlie flushed red but shrugged, clearly not that embarrassed by his actions. "Last Christmas. After watching her kiss Fleur… well, let's just say I hung some mistletoe from my nipple ring and she kissed below it."

"Damn, that kiss was hot. I don't think I'd been that hard in a group of people since third year."

He heard his name being called from the kitchen and clapped Charlie on the back as he made his way out of the sitting room. He allowed thoughts of Estelle and her interfering ways to fill his mind in an effort to deflate his cock. The image of Hermione on her knees with Charlie in her mouth was driving him mad. He knew first hand how talented her mouth was and now that the idea was in his head, he couldn't get it out.

As he entered the kitchen, Molly was directing the food to the table. After the war, they'd rebuilt the Burrow and instead of the cramped kitchen he'd first visited, the new house was spacious and easily fit all twenty of them. Even when they had the Order parties it didn't feel crowded. Arthur had told him they wanted a place that would hold all their grandchildren when they came along.

Sitting next to Hermione at dinner, he couldn't keep his hand off her as they ate. Good thing he was left-handed so he could still eat as he snuck his hand up under her dress. Once again his little minx had foregone knickers and he stroked her dampening folds as he enjoyed Molly's cooking.

A quiet cough caught his attention and he looked over Hermione's blushing face to see Charlie watching what he was doing, his eyebrow raised in amusement. Kingsley just winked and nudged Hermione until she looked at him. He cocked his head towards Charlie and her head snapped to look at the ginger before her blush deepened. He didn't stop his ministrations but increased the pace he'd been keeping on her core.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Charlie wants me to share you with him, little one. What do you think?"

"Kings," she whispered back, clearly fighting to hold back her moan, "you have to stop. I can't come in front of Molly and Arthur."

He wanted to keep teasing her, but he pulled his fingers from her centre and spelled them clean. He rested his hand on her thigh and gave it a light squeeze. "We'll pick this up later, yeah?"

"Absolutely. We'll talk about Charlie too."

He kept his hands to himself for the rest of the meal. Molly's cooking was as excellent as ever but instead of the pudding, he'd rather be eating the witch next to him. Maybe next year they could stay home and enjoy each other's bodies instead. After dinner was finished, everyone moved into the sitting room, leaving the dishes behind. Molly tried to stay and clean up, but Hermione and Kingsley pushed her out the door telling her they'd take care of it and she should rest for once.

As soon as the door shut, Hermione started magicking the dishes to the sink to clean themselves. She kept looking at the door but he didn't know what she was waiting for. The first strains of _A Cauldron of Hot, Strong Love_ started and Hermione flung herself at Kingsley, knocking him into the table.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Shut up," she said, her voice more forceful than ever. "You got me all wet during dinner and you're going to take care of it. Right now."

Lifting her dress, she exposed her pussy and Kingsley's mouth began to water as she walked backwards towards the worktop and jumped on it, spreading her legs.

"Are you going to stand there and watch or are you going to fuck me? Because if you aren't, I heard Charlie wants me."

He growled at her teasing and he was on her in three strides, already unzipping his trousers. "You'll pay for that, little one."

He was buried in her heat before she could answer him and they both moaned at the way it felt. He began to thrust in and out of her, holding onto her hip so she didn't move. She was at the perfect height on the worktop for his cock and he wanted to keep it that way.

"You like that, little one?" he asked, keeping his voice low so it didn't travel to the other room. "Like getting fucked with your whole family in the next room? Knowing any one of them could enter at any time and watch us? Watch my cock sinking into that tight little cunt of yours?"

"Of course she does," Charlie's voice came from near the door and they both gasped, looking at him. He hadn't even heard the door open. Kingsley went to stop but Charlie put his hand up. "Please, don't stop on my account. If she wants someone to watch, I'm happy to offer my services."

"Oh fuck," Hermione cried out, her voice still low. "Keep going, Kings. Please."

Kingsley looked from Hermione's dripping core to Charlie who had started to pull his hard cock from his trousers and back. "You sure?"

At her nod, he gave in to her request and began to pump his hips again. He heard Charlie move closer and he came to stand near them, leaving on the adjacent worktop. His hand was stroking his length and Hermione groaned at the sight of it.

"Fuck, Charlie. So fucking sexy. Do you like watching us?" she asked him.

"I love it," he answered her. "Love seeing his cock wet with your pussy juices, love. You like his big dick fucking you? Filling you?"

Kingsley grit his teeth to keep from coming as Charlie talked to him. He wanted Hermione to come harder than she ever had. Wanted to show Charlie just how lucky he was to have her. To belong to her.

"Tell him, little one," he commanded. He reached down and cupped her cunt, squeezing it the way he knew she liked, the heel of his hand pressing against her clit. "Tell Charlie who owns this pussy."

"Fuck! Kingsley owns my pussy, Charlie."

Her walls contracted around him as she spoke and he knew she was close. They'd had so many conversations about how she'd always wanted to be watched and he knew she was in heaven now that her fantasy had come true.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Hermione," Charlie told her. "Your cunt looks delicious wrapped around his cock. Look so hard you make me. My dick is hard just from watching. I'm so close to coming all because you're so fucking sexy."

"Yes! Oh, gods!" Hermione was breathing heavy and he knew she was close.

He pressed his hand harder against her clit and increased his pace. He couldn't hold back much longer but he didn't want to finish until she'd come.

"Be a good girl for me, little one," he said, "and finish for me. Show Charlie how you come."

"I want to watch you, love," Charlie said. "I want to see what you look like with his seed dripping out of you. Can you come for us?"

Her eyes closed and her mouth dropped open as her pussy clamped down around him so tight he couldn't move anymore. Pulling her as tightly against him as he could, he Ground his hips against hers and let his control go, spurting shot after shot of his essence deep into her heat. He heard Charlie grunt from his spot next to them and the sound of his come hitting the floor. Before he could do more than pull out of his witch, Charlie had cast a cleaning and air freshening charm over all of them.

"We're going to have to do that again," he said, tucking himself back in and walking towards the door. "Don't take too much longer or mum will come looking for you."

Helping Hermione off the worktop, he straightened her dress for her then pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay with what just happened?" he asked.

Her smile seemed to light up the kitchen as she nodded enthusiastically. "I loved it! It was so hot. What about you?"

"I wasn't expecting that to happen but I enjoyed it. I loved how much you turned Charlie on."

"How much _we_ turned him on," she corrected. "You're so sexy, Kings."

They started to put the dishes away, the kitchen almost clean as he questioned her about her past relationship with Charlie. "So you and Charlie? He said you messed around last year but you never took it further? Why not

"We both felt like it would be too much pressure with Molly. I love Charlie; he's a wonderful guy but he isn't the guy for me. And I'm not the girl for him. We both knew it would never work so there was no reason to continue."

He was about to ask her if she was interested in having Charlie join them again, either watching or being more involved when the door to the kitchen opened and Molly walked in. She smiled as she looked between them and her now clean kitchen.

"You two were taking so long I thought something must have happened," she said.

"It was my fault, Molly," Hermione told her. "I couldn't remember where the roast pan went. Luckily Charlie came in and supervised us."

"He's such a good boy. So willing to help out."

"He's wonderful. Are you ready for tea?"

Kingsley watched in amazement as Hermione successfully lied and told half-truths to Molly Weasely before distracting her with tea. As a mother of seven children, Molly could sniff a lie or deception from five miles away. Yet somehow his little slip of a witch had fucked him and let Molly's son watch and then acted like nothing had happened just moments later. And within inches of where she had just sat on the worktop. She was truly spectacular.

It had only been a few weeks since she'd come into his office and asked for help but he already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

* * *

Kingsley looked at the invitation in front of him, and like every year he sighed. Stupid Yule Gala. Just like the year before and the four before that, he didn't want to go. No one actually liked dressing up in fancy clothes and dancing around the Atrium. Well, some witches he knew like it, but none of the men he spent time with. He pulled the handwritten note from the front and rolled his eyes.

> _Minister,_
> 
> _It really is unseemly that you've been dating Miss Granger for almost a year now and you're still unmarried. Rumour has it, she has moved into your house. As Minister for Magic, you must understand that it is not the done thing to live with a woman that is not your mother or your wife._
> 
> _Looking forward to receiving your wedding invitation. Hopefully sooner rather than later,_
> 
> _Estelle_

Tossing it in the fire, he looked down at his diary and saw that he was done with meetings for the day. And thank Merlin for it. He had a Portkey to catch soon. He had just stood up when the orb on his desk lit up. _Shit snacks! I was almost out of her._

"Minister," Joan's voice sounded, "Miss Granger is here to see you. Should I send her in?"

"Yes," he answered. "Send her in and then you can leave for the day."

Kingsley smiled as Joan bid her goodbye. It had taken Hermione all of one month to win his secretary over and now she was polite as could be to his witch anytime she came to his office. She was still short with everyone else but he would take what he could get.

"Hi, Kingsley," Hermione greeted him. She walked right into his outstretched arms and hugged his tightly. "Did you get a note from Estelle with your invitation?"

"Evidently we've been dating too long to not have married already."

"Mine said the same thing. And that men would think I was easy if I kept giving the milk away for free."

"I'm almost tempted to invite her to the wedding."

He reached for her hand and tapped his wand against her finger, lifting the Disillusionment Charm from her engagement ring. He had proposed to her two months before but they still hadn't told anyone. Instead, they'd planned a family vacation for his parents, siblings, and the Weasleys to Jamaica and their international Portkey was set to leave in two hours.

And the next day, exactly one year after their first date, he and Hermione would surprise everyone with their beachside wedding. The only one who knew anything was Charlie since Kingsley and Hermione had asked him to perform the bonding and Kingsley had to grant him the Ministry clearance to do so.

Charlie had whooped and hugged them both when they told him. Christmas the year before had brought the three of them closer. They had fooled around a few times but around Easter, when Charlie had accompanied them to France so Hermione could study their creature laws and Charlie could study their dragon, he'd met Giselle. The unlikely pair had hit it off right away and Kingsley had a suspicion that the second Weasley son would be the next one down the aisle. Just like he did with his dragons, he'd tamed the beautiful French bitch. Giselle and Hermione were close friends and she would be the only non-family member attending their wedding.

"If you invited Estelle she'd probably make a comment about how slutty my dress was or something," Hermione said, laughing.

"Are you saying your wedding dress is slutty?" Kingsley asked. The idea of Hermione in a revealing white dress was enough to stiffen his cock.

"Let's just say that it's somewhere between the dress I wore to the gala last year and that lingerie I wore last night."

"But last night it was nothing but two scraps of lace."

"I know."

"If I fuck you at the altar, it's your fault then. I have no control when it comes to you, little one."

"Thank Merlin for that."

**Author's Note:**

> It really was only supposed to be Hermione and Kingsley, but Charlie wasn't having it. He likes to play and makes so apologies about it.
> 
> Thank you to TakingFlight48 for all her encouragement as I wrote this. And a special shoutout to TalonWillow for teaching me the phrase Shit Snacks.


End file.
